


Fusion Tacos

by squishable_amethyst



Series: Fusion Tacos [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Oral Sex, it's a taco truck au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishable_amethyst/pseuds/squishable_amethyst
Summary: Canadian college student Perri makes a wrong turn, finds herself in Texarkana, and becomes roommates with the Quartz sisters, Amatista Rosa and Jasper. To pay room and board Perri agrees to help work at their taco truck, Fusion tacos. Perri soon finds she loves tacos, especially Amatista's, but her summer vacation only lasts so long; will she be able to leave her taco truck love behind?Warnings: Sex in later chapters (5&7), abusive relationship (Jasper/Lapis), and cursing.





	1. First Taco

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing how this is a human AU, I've changed a handful of character names. So no one gets confused, here's a list.
> 
> Perri - Peridot  
> Amatista - Amethyst  
> Layla - Lapis  
> Rosa - Rose  
> Pandara - Pearl  
> Jasper, Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire - same

“Did you pack more than one bag?” Perri asked, turning the car on and putting it into gear.

Her roommate, Layla, gave a shrug and then put her sunshades on. She leaned her seat flat in the car, and said, “Wake me when we reach New Orleans”

Perri huffed, and began their twenty plus hour drive from Toronto to New Orleans. The pair of college students had spent their past semester taking on odd jobs and saving every bit to afford a summer vacation. Layla wanted to fly home to the Philippines, but lack of funding only allow a visit to the states. It was Perri’s idea to see New Orleans; something about the history and sights excited the failing art student. Two semesters prior, the hopeful blonde student decided to double major in robotic engineering and fine arts, thinking that going in two different directions would better her life options. Instead it only made her tired, broke, hungry and covered in paint. The only good it so far gave her was the ability to paint designs on her prosthetic leg. Perri’s left leg only reached her knee, and from there it was a shiny green metal with small alien faces painted on. The design was for her own enjoyment; she usually kept hidden in layers of socks and pants. 

She looked over at her roommate, admiring her ability to wear crop tops and short skirts with no worry. The only issue Layla ever ran into was the water drop tattoo on her back itching, or a gust of wind picking her skirts up. She never even seemed to worry that her major choice of scuba diving wouldn’t get her a job, especially in cold Canada. Nothing bothered her, and for that Perri was jealous. They passed through the border check point, Layla now awake and grumpy from it. She never enjoyed being waken, which explained her avoidance of morning classes. Perri usually found her up all night watching TV marathons, her homework never touched.

Layla leaned her seat flat again, and grumbled, “Wake me in New Orleans.”

The drive felt endless. Each passing truck stop looked the same, the highways felt narrower with each one they took, cars coming closer each passing exit. Perri couldn’t tell what state they’d hit now. Her GPS died on the twelfth hour, the phone charger hooked to Layla’s iPad. Why she had an iPad was beyond Perri. The girl was useless with technology, worse than the common grandma. She got viruses like no one’s business, lost money to scams and still used Internet Explorer. On hour twenty Perri was too tired to see straight. She pulled over to clean her coke bottle glasses, hoping that would help. The clean glass gave no assistance to her vision. 

“We’re stopping for the night,” she said.

“I paid for tonight at that hotel we’re getting there,” Layla snapped.

“I am tired and unless you learn to drive in the next five minutes we are stopping at the first hotel I find,” Perri stated. 

Layla’s only response was to stick out her tongue and make unfriendly sounds. The next exit had a truck stop with a shady motel next door. The glowing vacancy sign flickered and the paper sign stating free breakfast blew in the night breeze. Perri paid for a single night, relieved that they had an available two bed room. As the pair settled into their room, Layla noticed a bar across the parking lot. After twenty hours in a car, anyone would agree they needed a drink. While watching the door, she noticed something else that made her a bit thirsty. Tall, broad shoulders, long bleached orange hair and eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man; she was gorgeous. Her muscles rippled under her leather jacket, her jeans clinging just perfect around her thighs. Layla watched in awe as the jacket came off, now seeing her thick arms. Pale patches cut across her brown face and arms, which Layla guessed was vitiligo. The tall woman entered the bar, giving her the motivation to follow.

“I’ll be back,” Layla called out, jumping up and racing out the door.

Perri sat up, shouting, “Where are you even going?”

Her roommate left in such a hurry that she’d forgotten her shoes. With a thud Perri fell onto her pillow. She decided to just sleep, hoping that her roommate would return by 2am when the bar closed. Finally, asleep, peaceful and happy, a loud knock on the hotel door woke her. She rolled out bed, pulling a sock over her metal foot, and opened the door, expecting a drunk Layla with an outstanding bar fee. Instead, Perri found daylight and a complete stranger at her door.

“Hey uh this is kinda crazy but I got stranded here. Could you maybe drive me home? I live like five miles south and I’m not a murdered I swear!” the girl asked, a sheepish smile on her round face

Perri squinted at her, and then grabbed her glasses off the night stand. Now able to see, the purple blob looked human. The girl was short and round, her hair long and dyed purple, though her black roots showed. She swayed back and forth at the door, waiting for an answer to her problem. While Perri was never one to deal with strangers, she had to admit one thing; this girl was pretty cute. 

She grabbed her car keys, and answered, “Sure.”

“Thanks man! I’ll pay you back I promise!” the girl said, excitement in her voice. “I’m Amatista by the way.”

“Ama wah?”

“Amatista!”

“Is that Spanish?”

“Yeah yeah it kinda fits you think,” she answered. “You?”

“Perri,”

“And you made fun of my name,”

The car ride was short, Amatista did only live five miles south as promised. Perri pulled up to an old neighborhood full of town houses. Two houses sat together with their lawns connected, a middle aged couple out front watering a rose bush. Amatista bounced out the car, asking Perri to wait for a minute. She stayed, leaving the car running while the short girl ran inside. After a few minutes she returned, a bag full of fresh tacos in hand. They smelled like heaven and indigestion all at once. 

Amatista handed her the bag and said, “For your help! Thanks man!”

“No problem. Hey could you tell me what city I’m in? My GPS died two states ago,” Perri asked.

“Texarkana,”

“WHAT?” 

“You’re in the Texas side,”

“I’m supposed to be in Louisiana!” Perri shouted. “I need to go charge this damn thing!”

At that she sped off, heading back for the hotel to gather Layla and get back on the road. Amatista watched her go, and shrugged before going back inside. Now at the hotel, Perri raced into her room to look for her friend, only to find a note taped to the door. “Headed to New Orleans with J; I’ll be back by fall semester – L”

In that moment, Perri was completely frozen in shock. She was gone! She left off on the motorcycle of someone named J, and didn’t plan to come back for another three months. Their trip was only supposed to be for two weeks, and together at that! Layla was the one who had the reservations in New Orleans, and half of the payment was coming from her! Slowly, Perri collected herself and her things, and drove to the only recognizable place near by; McDonald’s. She sat there for two hours, calling Layla over and over until her milkshake ran out. She figured out how much money she had on her own, seeing if it was possible to salvage a trip or if she needed to turn back home to Canada.

“Perri!” she heard, the raspy voice somehow familiar. Looking up, she saw Amatista heading her way, a burger in hand and three extras with her. The four sat at Perri’s booth. “Rosa this is the girl who brought me home!”

A tall, curly haired woman smiled and shook Perri’s hand. “Thanks for bringing my sister home. This place isn’t always safe I’m glad someone was kind enough to help.”

“You’re welcome,” she answered, pushing her glasses up.

“That’s Pandara,” Amatista said, pointing to the skinny Indian woman next to Rosa. “And that’s Garnet,” she continued, pointing to the tall woman with an afro.

“Garnet?”

“My parents had names of gem stones, so they thought it would be cute if I matched,” Garnet answered, pulling her shades off.

“Why the long face Perri?” Amatista asked, offering her some fries.

She sighed, taking the fries, and said, “My roommate left me here. We had plans to share our vacation, but she decided she wanted different company. I’ll probably have to just go home.”

“Stay with us!”


	2. Second Taco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perri helps out with the taco truck, and meets the rest of the "family"

“Excuse me?” 

“Stay with me and Rosa!”

Rosa raised her eyebrows, and patted her little sister while saying, “I’m sure Perri would prefer to go home.”

“We got room! Sis ran off again we can give Perri her bed!” Amatista offered. “Come on she’d have fun!”

“Amatista honestly, this girl is a stranger she could be an axe murderer! No offense Perri,” Pandara said, crossing her arms. 

She stuck her tongue out at the thin woman, and sneered, “You don’t even pay rent what’s it to you.”  
Perri sat frozen in horror as the women began arguing about Pandara’s lack of payment and constant use of shampoo. She wondering what her Thursday morning would have been like if she had just taken a left on I-75 instead of a right onto I-40. Would she now be lounging in her hotel, enjoying the king suite or Jacuzzi? Would she be walking along Bourbon street, doing her best to keep Layla out of the bars? Maybe the alternate reality theory was true, and right now in the next universe her other self was enjoying that Jacuzzi with a drink Layla snuck back for her. Hell, maybe in another universe she was a damn rock minding her own business on an alien planet.

“She could help out since Sis is gone! Come on Rosa, please?” Amatista begged.

Rosa sighed lightly, and sat down next to Perri. “Did you even ask if that’s what she’d want?”

“Frankly I don’t have anywhere else to be for another ten weeks,” Perri answered. 

“You’ll stay?”

Perri what are you doing? You do not know these people and you sure as hell don’t need to live in their town house for ten weeks! “Sure” What did I just say?! What is wrong with you! Me! If you die this is on you!

“Rent is three hundred each month,” Garnet flatly said, breaking Perri from her internal screaming.

“I only have four hundred! Layla never chipped in for gas!”

Amatista sat on the opposite side of Perri, and threw her arm around her. “You can work the truck with me! We’re down a sister!”

The rest of the day Perri had mostly forgotten. Everything passed her by in a confusing blur. The sisters brought her back to their home, helped her unpack and gave her the fold out couch in the living room. She turned down their offer of a tour, knowing that today she wouldn’t have the capacity to remember it properly. Sitting on her fold out bed, Perri took a deep breath and tried to refocus herself. She was in Texarkana, Layla was missing, and two taco truck drivers had just recruited her; never in her life would that have sounded like a good summer vacation. The weather alone was lethal. Canada had calm summers, rarely reaching the lower eighties in Fahrenheit. Texas, on the other hand, was already ready hitting the upper nineties on a cool morning. 

Noticing her new roommate’s discomfort, Amatista came to sit by her. She eyed the long pants and long sleeved shirt she wore, wondering how long it’d be until heat stroke set in. Amatista got up, heading to her kitchen. She returned with a large plastic cup full of tea. 

“You’ll die in those clothes ya know. Get some shorts!” she suggested.

Perri shifted in her seat. Sure, wear shorts, such an easy idea! Wear shorts and show off a metal leg! “I prefer pants, thank you.”

“Well a tank top at least! I’d let you borrow some but you’d swim in em,” she joked, laughing lightly at the idea. 

Amatista was at least a good size 20-22, sometimes on an extra nacho day a 24. Perri looked like she was barely fitting a 10 on a full meal day. She promised to bring by some clothes for her, though Perri didn’t fully believe her. She fell asleep early that night, exhausted from the odd events of the morning. When she woke up, part of her expected to find herself back in the hotel, Layla asleep on the other bed, bags packed for New Orleans. Instead, Perri found herself on a fold out couch, a pile of clothes left next to her. She picked up the first item, a green tank top that was roughly her size. A note was pinned to it, “Aunt Sapphy’s old clothes.” She put on the tank top, and was surprised at how well it fit. Perri stretched, reattached her leg, and wandered into the kitchen. It was quiet; she wondered if she was the only person awake.

“Perri!” she heard shouted from the front door. “Are you up yet or what?”

Perri poked her head out of the kitchen, only to have her arm grabbed by Amatista. “What’s going on?”

“You slept through the first shift! Come on we’ll miss the lunch shift!” Amatista explained as she dragged the tired girl outside.

Parked on the street was a taco truck. It was purple with the words “Fusion Tacos” painted on the side. A menu was painted below it, along with a catering service offered. Perri was given the role of driver, and various stops to make through the day. She peeked at Amatista through the rear view mirror, watching her cut potatoes and shred cheese as they went. Once parked, the purple haired girl threw open the truck window, turned on her grill and shouted “Tacos!” Perri watched in surprise as people surrounded the truck, yelling out orders and shoving each other to reach the window. She even found herself helping hand out orders when the crowd grew too many. After a few hours the customers thinned, and soon there was a calm in the taco storm. Amatista put a lawn chair out front of the truck, and sat down for a much needed break.

“It is like this every day?” Perri asked, sitting next to her.

“Sure is! Everyone loves my tacos and tortas!” she answered. The excited sparkle in her eyes made Perri blush lightly. “It’s fun, and I get to eat the extras.”

“Who used to be the driver? Rosa?”

“Shit no she can barely drive. Sis was my driver, but she gets flaky so I’d have to drive myself and get here extra early,”

“You have two sisters?”

“Yeah Rosa is the oldest, then Sis is the middle kid and I’m the baby. I’m ten years older than Rosa,”

Perri was handed a jug of tea and a cup. “Really? That big of an age gap?” She took a sip of the tea and felt her blood instantly turn to sugar. How in the world did this girl stand her drink this sweet?

“Rosa’s thirty, but everyone thinks she’s like twenty or something. Pandara didn’t know for a month it was hilarious,” Amatista took the jug back and guzzled the sickly sweet tea. “Good huh?”

“I can taste the diabetes,”

The two drove home once the sun began to set. A few tacos were left over, which gave them a fun travel snack. Amatista asked Perri about Canada, how she could stand the cold and what it was like there for her. Though she only knew her for two days now, Perri felt a closeness to Amatista she didn’t expect. It felt good to her, even if she couldn’t explain it. As they pulled up to the house, the middle aged neighbor couple waved them over.

“Finally got a new drive Ame?” one asked. Both the women were short, their skin dark and hair slightly gray. This one had a thick afro, a head band around it to help hold it up.

“Ruby this is probably the new roommate Garnet told us about,” other said, patting her wife on the shoulder. Her hair was long, bleached blond with silver creeping in. An eye patch covered her right eye, though it was unnoticed as her left eye was a magnificent blue color.

Amatista put her around Perri and answered, “She’s the new roommate. This is Ruby and Sapphire, Garnet’s moms.”

“I’m Perri, nice to meet you two,” she greeted. She pulled her tank top out lightly, “I think I’m wearing your old shirt Ms. Sapphire.”

“Hey I got you that as a gift for our anniversary two years ago!” Ruby grumbled.

Sapphire gave her a kiss on the cheek and replied, “And your gift was it coming off, remember?”

The two wives giggled for a moment before remembering there were others present. They wished Perri a fun time on her vacation, and went back inside. Amatista took Perri in the house with her, along with the last two tacos they hadn’t eaten.


	3. Third Taco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perri learns how to cook, and overhears a bit too much in the house

“Ok… flip it!” Amatista said.

Perri flipped her tortilla over, letting the other side get a nice char from the stove flame. For the past week she’d been learning how to make tacos from Amatista, or Ame as she noticed some called her. The two spent most of their time together; she couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen Rosa or Pandara. Garnet came over every other night, sneaking sopapillas over to her moms. The only thing better than Amatista’s tacos were her sopapillas. 

“You did good man!” Amatista said, her mouth stuffed with taco.

“I learned from the best,” Perri answered with a wink.

She noticed Ame’s cheeks turn shade darker. While she’d only been staying with them for a week, Perri had to admit to herself that she was growing to like Amatista. She was funny, an amazing cook, full of energy and absolutely adorable. The twinkle lights on the back patio made her brown eyes sparkle. Perri knew not to get attached. In eleven weeks she’d be back in Canada, learning how to draw a proper torso and build a good robot. Amatista would still be here, making tacos with her sisters. The door opening broke her train of thought. Rosa came out to sit with them, her expression tired and hair frizzy from the humidity. 

“Why am I doing this again?” she asked.

“Cause you said summer school would get you done faster,” Amatista answered.

“Summer school?” Perri asked.

Rosa leaned back in her chair, putting her feet up on the chair next to her. “The community college offered summer classes to speed up graduation. Now I’ll only be in school three years instead of four.”

“For?”

“She’s gonna be a nurse!”

“I’m tired,” she sighed.

She left the two outside, and headed into her room upstairs. The small town house had two bedrooms upstairs, Rosa’s and Amatista’s. The third sister apparently slept on the pull out couch. According to Amatista, their sister, Jasper, was never home enough to want a better bed. She would leave at random, taking nothing but a duffle bag of clothes with her. Sometimes she’d come home the next day, and sometimes she didn’t come home for a year. She could tell Amatista missed her. Her eyes looked sad when she said her name, which explained her only referring to her as Sis the majority of the time. 

“You’re college kid too right?” Amatista asked.

“Yeah,” 

“Didn’t you say you did art stuff?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I see?” she asked.

Perri jumped. “They’re really terrible trust me!”

“Come on I bet you’re good!” she begged.

Normally she would refuse again, but something about Amatista’s pouting face won her over. Maybe it was her pouting lip that did her in; probably. Perri brought her sketch book, proud to show some and hiding her face for others.

“Do you use live people?”

“We usually get one live person per class,”

“Shit I should be an art model; everyone is so thin they gotta learn to draw thick,” Amatista joked.

That night Perri tried drawing thick, as Amatista called it. Each drawing she found resembled the purple haired girl. Their curves, their hair, even their lips all seemed to end up looking like her. Perri fell over on the bed, huffing at herself. What use was it to like this girl? Sure she was fantastic, but for all she knew she could be straight! She took a moment to think on that, remembering Amatista’s high compliments of Garnet’s butt in leggings. Nope, that was a lesbian through and through. Even if she was gay, what made Perri think she’d like her back? Perri sat up, looking at her reflection in the TV. Flat, messy blond hair, huge glasses, narrow face, a leg missing; nothing special there. The only thing she had was her ass and tits. Glasses clanking in the kitchen caught her attention. Perri slowly inched toward the room, keeping herself out of sight. She heard Rosa talking, and expected to hear Pandara. Occasionally Pandara would come by at night. She’d hear her head to Rosa’s room, only to leave in the morning. The sound of Amatista talking surprised her.

“Stop playing around just tell me what wrong already,” Amatista said.

“You have to promise to keep this between us,”

“Geez fine I promise come on,”

“Pandara can’t know about this,”

“What why?”

“Amatista,”

“Ok ok I promise just tell me,”

“I’m not tired from school,”

“Huh?”

“I’m pregnant Amatista,”

“Wait wait no hold it last I checked P has a vag you can’t-”

“Be serious please,”

“How? Who even?’

“You remember the guy who likes to play music for tacos?”

“That hobo?!”

“Greg is not a hobo! He’s just out of work right now,”

Perri realized she didn’t need to be listening to this, but she was already in too deep to leave now. She sat by the kitchen door way, just out of sight from them. She listened to Rosa defend the guy for a bit after Amatista continued to make fun. 

“How far?” Amatista asked.

“I think twelve weeks,”

“What are you gonna do with P?”

“She can’t know; this would kill her you know that,” Rosa sounded defeated. “It was one night. We were fighting anyways I assumed she was gone for good.”

Perri headed back to her bed after that. She didn’t want either of them knowing she’d over heard anything. She pretended to be asleep as Rosa headed upstairs. Amatista poked her to see if she was awake, and sat on the edge of the bed. She handed a beer to her, and pop the top on her own.

She took a swig of her drink and sighed. “How’s aunt Ame sound? Auntie Ame? Shit Jasper is going to be a terrible aunt she’s gonna prob scream.”

“Aunt?” she pretended to be ignorant on the subject.

“Like babies scream right? Jasper hates loud noises this is gonna suck ass,” She finished her beer in a single gulp, and laid flat on the bed. “Can I just… stay here? For now?”

Perri sipped her beer, and then set it on the floor. She laid flat next to her, and answered, “Of course.”


	4. Fourth Taco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perri asks Amatista out on a date

The room was silent, smoke filled and hot. The blankets had been kicked onto the floor below, left in a sweaty heap. The buzzing of the hotel phone woke her. A lazy hand reached out to grab the phone, slapping it off the base and onto the nightstand. Slowly she sat up, brushing her thick hair out of her face and putting the phone to her ear.

“Yes?” Jasper asked, her voice hoarse from thirst. She glanced around the room, noticing that the few drink bottles on the floor were again empty. 

The movement in the bed woke Layla from her slumber. She glanced up at Jasper, and gave a sharp tug on her hair to pull her back down to her level. A hand only came back to swat at her for it. Layla sat up and leaned her full body onto Jasper’s bare back, draping her hands over her chest and laying her head on her shoulder.

“Your credit card is over drawn,” Jasper said, hanging the phone up.

“Figures,”

“Pack up we’re going back then,”

“Don’t you have any money to pay with?” Layla pinched her skin with the comment. “I’ve been fronting the bill; you do something.”

Jasper shifted on the bed. “I have a credit card with a good limit.”

“Then use it.”

 

With a stack of tacos in her arms, Perri did her best to serve out the large orders. Amatista had bought herself a month’s rent in a parking lot, letting them now put out lawn chairs and tables for the customers. Perri had become the waitress, seeing how a driver seemed pointless with a stationary truck. She finished handing the orders, and went back inside the truck to check on Amatista. Her hair was pulled up and her shorts cut high enough to see the edge underwear; Perri had to bite her lip to keep from staring.

“We gotta fix this A/C,” Amatista huffed, stirring the beans in front of herself. 

The lull of customers gave both a much-needed break. Amatista sat at a table, a cold can of coke balanced on her chest with a second can on her forehead. She had leaned backward and shut her eyes. Perri doodled her pose, trying to continue to draw thick. The sketchbook had become nothing but thick drawing over the last few weeks, each drawing resembling Amatista more and more. The hair, the hips, the tight shorts and plunging necklines. Perri didn’t dare open the back of the book. Her drawings had become risqué; breasts exposed and questionable poses. She wouldn’t dare let anyone, especially Amatista, see those. That night Garnet asked them for a ride home. Her grocery run had produced more shopping bags than expected to fit on a bicycle. 

The tall woman sat in the back, her hair brushing the car ceiling. “Is this yours Perri?”

“Yeah,” she replied, not bothering to look at what Garnet had. Of course whatever she was holding was hers; this was her car everything was hers.

Now home, Amatista went inside quickly, shouting about her need to pee. Perri took her time to gather the items in the back seat; sketchbook, extra hot sauce bottles and tip jars. She refused Garnet’s offers of help, though found herself giving in as the sauce bottles began to slip. The pair easily took the items to the kitchen together. She waved Garnet good bye as she sat on her pull out couch, but she didn’t leave. Rather, she only offered to give her help again. Perri raised an eyebrow to her, unsure of what help she could possibly be trying to give her now. A thin hand extended out to her, asking to be held. Perri took Garnet’s hand, and was led out to the front steps. The two sat together for a moment in silence.

“Why haven’t you asked her out yet?” Garnet asked.

Perri flinched. “E-excuse me?”

“You like Amatista, it’s obvious,”

“What gives you that idea?”

“You smile more with her, you keep staring at her butt,” Garnet answered. She pulled her sunglasses down, and added, “Also your draw pad is a giveaway.”

The only reply Perri could offer was a bright blush. Was she that obvious? Was it this painfully obvious to Amatista too? She hung her head, and softly said, “What if she doesn’t like me though?”

“You don’t know until you try Perri,”

“What do I do?”

“Go ask her to dinner tomorrow; take her to Chili’s. She likes their chicken strips,”

Perri nodded, and looked up to face Garnet. She had rarely seen her minus her sunglasses, which honestly made her wonder if she was high half the time. This time, rather, she noticed the coloration difference between Garnet’s eyes; one brown and the other almost a blue. Even after dealing with her for a month, she still seemed like a complete mystery. She gave her thanks, and went inside. She’d ask Amatista to this Chili’s, and finally put an end to her pining! Either they’d both find they were soul mates, or realize they found the other boring; both versions Perri was completely ready to accept. She raced up the stairs, throwing Amatista’s door open, ready to ask her out, and found an empty room. Perri huffed, checking Rosa’s room too, only to find Pandara and Rosa asleep. Ah! The bathroom! She’d have to be in there!

Knocking on the door, Perri asked, “Amatista?”

“What?” she called back.

She smiled; found her! “Can I ask you something?”

“What I can’t hear you,”

“Can I ask you something?” she shouted.

“Bro I seriously cannot hear you,”

“CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?”

“Perri please!” Pandara hissed from the doorway. “Rosa’s sick can you be quiet.”

She glared at the Indian woman and growled under her breath. Without giving a single thought, Perri threw the bathroom door open and loudly, and quickly, asked, “Amatista can I take you out tomorrow night on a date?”

Amatista only stared, both in shock by the content of the question, and by the fact that she wasn’t sure Perri had breathed between any of the words. “Um, sure?” 

Perri froze, shocked that she said yes. “Really?”

“Yeah why not! Can you close the door now?”

Pumped up by her determination and excitement, Perri didn’t realize she’d asked Amatista out while she was still on the toilet. She shut the door, apologizing the whole time. Her excitement kept her awake most of the night, and kept her focus lost for the majority of waitress shift. She tried to dress as nice as possible, despite her packed wardrobe offering mainly alien print shirts and overly long pants. Finally dressed, Perri stood at the stair case to wait on her date. Amatista came down, her usual look of a tank top and ripped jeans. Either she wanted to stay comfortable, or she didn’t take this date seriously; Perri didn’t worry herself on figuring between the two. The Chili’s was packed, leaving the two waiting longer than hoped. The service was slow, the conversation lagging and the drinks never refilled. The only hope Perri saw was the gleam in Amatista’s eyes when the chicken strips came out. Maybe if I wore a chicken tender suit she’d pay attention to me, she thought. They split a dessert, the majority given to Amatista as expected. She had fun with the cake, getting Perri to feed it to her after the server only brought one fork. The drive home was quiet, both tired and feeling awkward. They stood still at the front door, the awkward increasing due to the fact they lived together.

“Do you want to do this again?” Perri asked, a sheepish grin on her face. Despite the awkward feelings, she still enjoyed Amatista’s company.

“Um… yeah sure pal we totally can!” she answered, the faintest blush on her cheeks.

The word “pal” felt like an arrow to Perri’s chest. Yep, there was no romantic relationship forming from this. Just two friends eating at a Chili’s; not a chance of anything else. Perri flinched as Amatista put her arms on her shoulders. A shiver went down her spine as the soft girl gazed at her. Sweat beaded on her forehead, panic building. Was she trying to hug her? Kiss her? Steal her soul as an offering to the taco gods? Perri bit her lower lip as Amatista gave her a light pull toward her. Her eyes couldn’t look away from her face. Her soft lips, shining in the moon light, the light blush on her brown cheeks, the smudged eyeliner, and those smoky eyes. Amatista gave her another pull closer, her face just inches from Perri’s.

“Amatista! Where have you been it’s late! Honestly you sound know things like this worry us!” Pandara snapped as she opened the front door.

The moment was dead, lost forever in the humid summer night, and all thanks to the shrill sound of Pandara’s voice. “For fucks sake I’m an adult,” Amatista hissed.

“We were worried! It’s 1am!”

“You don’t give a shit and you know it,”

“How dare you talk like this!”

“You act like you’re my mother or something; guess what, you’re not! Just because you’re like twenty years older doesn’t mean shit!”

“I am not that old! Do what you want I couldn’t care less!” Pandara yelled as she slammed the door.

Perri shifted lightly, and brought her date inside with her. She wished her a good night as she headed up the stairs, but received no reply. Thanks Pandara. She rarely saw the woman around, and when she did it never went well. She was usually attached to Rosa’s side, doting on her like a wife/mother combination. Amatista spoke little of her, mostly complaining of her monopolization of Rosa. Thinking on it, Perri realized that the short girl seemed upset at the lack of both of her sisters. The taco truck required more work than usually the next day. Customers had formed a line down the block, waiting to try the famous sopapillas and tortas Amatista made. She brought Rosa to help with the cooking, and Pandara and Garnet to help serve and take orders. Perri saw Garnet’s mothers in the long line. Ruby picked flowers off the walkway to give her wife. 

“Perri! Take these to the guy in the hat!” Rosa called out, tossing a bag to her. 

She weaved through the line to find the man, giving him the order and heading back. “Where’s my honey?” he yelled.

“Excuse me?”

“The sopapillas, the sign said they come with a side of honey,” he told her.

Perri huffed, and with a smile went back to retrieve the honey for him. Amatista had left the truck then to help give out orders, too. Fighting through the crowd again, she handed him the side. “Here.”

“Thanks lil honey,” the man said, slapping Perri’s ass she headed back.

“Hey!” Perri shouted, drawing attention to them.

The man winked at her, which only infuriated her more. She opened her mouth to yell, only to be cut off by a blur of purple passing her by. Amatista punched the man in the stomach, and as he stumbled back she landed a kick to his groin. She snatched the bag from his hand, and hit him over the head with it.

“No one touches my girl’s ass, you hear me you dickbag? Do you fuckin hear me?” she yelled, the customer crowd now paying full attention.

My girl. The man scrambled to stand up, and limped away, shouting how he would leave them a poor Yelp review. My girl? Amatista stood triumphant, the crowd clapping for her actions. My girl! She patted Perri on the shoulder, apologizing for the ordeal. In a single motion, Perri took hold of the heavy girl, dipped her back and kissed her on the lips. The crowd gave a cheer. 

“Really?” Pandara huffed from the truck window.

“Good job Perri,” Garnet called, drowning out Pandara’s comment.


	5. Fifth taco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perri gets up close and personal with Amatista's crotch. NSFW chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the huge time gap between chapters. I had finals in December and immediately after I was sick for two weeks. enjoy the return of the series and some amedot sex.

“Hold still!” Perri gripped. Amatista held her pose, and instead started making faces. “I could always use a different model.”

“Boo no!” she whined. She pulled her shirt collar lower, showing the tops of her bra now. “How bout this?”

A blush was the only answer Perri could give her. She couldn’t argue with disliking that. The two had gone on many dates over the last two weeks, each time having more fun than the last. They cheated arcade games, ordered one of everything from Wendy’s and played sword fight with golf clubs at the mini putt-putt. A local Starbucks had them removed for making out on their couch, which of course Amatista fought by throwing her bagel at them. Perri loved every second she spent with her, and did her best to ignore the time passing. Her summer vacation was half over; in six weeks she’d be back in Canada. Despite living nineteen years in Toronto, she couldn’t recall anything there she missed. Wiping sweat off her forehead, Perri did remember missing the weather. 

“Here,” she said, handing Amatista the sketchbook.

“Damn you make me look hot!” she laughed. The shadow of another drawing on the back caught her attention. She flipped the page, and raised an eyebrow. “A leg?”

Amatista turned the drawing back to Perri. The sketch was of her metal leg’s alien theme pattern. In all the fun they’d had, Perri had continued to overlook telling her about having just one leg. She kept holding onto the fear that Amatista would be appalled by the discovery, and never again go out with her. 

“It was a class project,” she lied. 

She hated lying to her, but the fear held too strong. The pair spent the rest of their day off playing around, making snacks and occasionally making out on the pull out couch. A surprise visit from Ruby and Sapphire halted their game of Mario kart, which had been left paused for twenty minutes due to Amatista’s lips. The two wanted to throw a surprise birthday party for their daughter, using the conjoint backyard the town houses had. They were going to blow up their inflatable pool, and use Jasper’s grill for burgers.

“She’s going to love this!” Amatista said as she looked over Ruby’s supply notes. “Can we fit twenty-five balloons in your car?” she asked Perri.

“Oh don’t worry I’m having those delivered,” Sapphire answered. “The bakery had a good special running.”

“Our baby is gonna be twenty-five Sapphy,” Ruby said with a sniffle. “It still feels like we got her yesterday.” 

Sapphire gave her wife a kiss on the cheek. “We still need to plan our next party for November.”

“Another birthday?” Perri asked.

“Better; our anniversary of adopting our baby. Twenty-two years,” Sapphire explained. “We adopted Garnet when she was three. Back then it was easier for a couple like us to adopt older kids.” 

The parents left soon after, asking Amatista on their way out to blow up the pool for them while they were out. Perri followed her outside, helping connect the hoses to begin the process. As she the inflatable contraption began to take form, she realized a small issue. She had forgotten her swimsuit, and more importantly, her water safe leg cover. The exposed bolts of her leg damage in water, and without the cover, she couldn’t even think of getting in the pool. Watching Amatista bend over to dust leaves off the pool, Perri also remembered that she had yet to inform her girlfriend of her leg, or lack thereof. This voluptuous, taco-loving woman somehow found her to be good enough to cuddle and kiss, but would that change? Would Amatista reject her for this? Perri’s nerves twisted. She backed up against the metal lawn chairs, her sock material catching the loose screws.

“Hey baby you got a swim suit or nah? I bet if you just wore one of my old shirts you’d be good. Wear some cute booty shorts too for me,” Amatista asked, winking back at Perri.

“I… uhh… don’t swim!” Perri lied. 

“Perri the pool is literally 4 feet deep; only like half of Garnet is even gonna be wet,”

“I drown easy,”

“That’d be impossible,” 

“I don’t have a swimsuit,”

“Wear my shirt,”

Perri felt her heart rate increase. Her palms were sweaty, knees weak. Amatista stepped toward her, and watched as she inched backward. “I just don’t like water!”

“But why?”

“I just don’t!” Perri shouted, quickly turning around to storm inside.

To her demise, life had other plans that afternoon for her. Her sock caught in the loose screw of the chair, causing her to trip over her left leg. She fell to the ground, her leg detaching and falling loose onto the ground, its sock still hooked to the lawn chair. Perri sat up, trying to stand only to discover her leg on the ground. She didn’t dare look at Amatista; she didn’t want to see the disgusted look she must have been giving her. She hopped to the chair, freeing her leg, and hopped inside, using the doorway for balance. Perri hopped her way to the stairs, hoping to at least get to a closed room to reattach her leg in private. She got two steps up before falling. A gentle arm wrapped around her, helping her up.

“Here lean on me,” Amatista offered.

“No I can do it myself,” Perri snapped, fighting her off. She fell again.

“Perri, just let me help you this time alright?”

“No! You don’t need help climbing stairs, neither do I!”

Perri stood again, clutching the stair rails for aid. As she readied herself to hop to the next step, Amatista swooped her up. She carried her bridal style up the stairs, bringing her to her bedroom. She set her on the bed, and sighed at the annoyed face she received.

“Why did you hide it?” Amatista asked, a sad tone in her voice. “I thought… I thought we were close… at least kinda close?”

Perri hung her head. She rolled her leg in her hands. “Everyone always made fun of me. I figured you’d decide you didn’t like me.”

“Over a leg?! Perri come on you’re more than a leg! Shit no one usually looks past all my pudge, but you sure as shit did. You’re still my hot lil queso blanco, one leg or two,”

Perri leaned on Amatista, and sighed a sigh of relief. “I’m hot cheese?”

She kissed Perri, leaning her back on the bed until they both were lying flat. “Fuck yeah you’re cheese,”

“How am I cheese?” she pulled Amatista back into a kiss, playfully biting her lip.

“Cause I’d love to eat me some cheese right now,” 

Perri could only blush as Amatista began kissing her neck. Her supple lips were warm against her skin, her tongue occasionally teasing her along the collar of her shirt. Soft hands slid under Perri’s shirt, pulling it up and off her. 

“Shit Perri you’ve been hiding these titties from me,” Amatista commented, gazing down at the large breasts.

“I like loose shirts,” she replied with a bright blush. 

Amatista kissed along her collar bone, working her way down to the tops of her breasts, running her tongue softly across. The soft moans she received told her that Perri was enjoying this. She reached under her, going for the clasp of the bra only to have Perri unhook it from the front for her. Though the moment was only for a second, Perri would never forget the face Amatista made as the bra came off; it resembled an excited child on Christmas morning. She kissed down her breast, locking her lips onto her nipple and using her fingers to tease the other. The only response given was a soft gasp, a moan following after. Her thick fingers traced the edge of Perri’s side, looping themselves into her pants and pulling them down.   
Perri panted, her body feeling hot and her pussy throbbing. Every touch from Amatista made her moan; she felt desperate almost. Her pants fell to the floor as Amatista began kissing down her stomach. She ran her fingers against her underwear, pressing just hard enough to tease. Perri rocked her hips into her hand. 

“Stop teasing,” Perri said, her face red.

“Oh?” Amatista replied. 

She pulled her underwear off, and kissed sloppily along Perri’s inner thigh. Goddammit stop teasing already. Amatista’s hot tongue lapped across her pussy, her face soaked. Perri rocked her hips against her mouth, purring in satisfaction with every lap. She sucked her clit lightly, enjoying the squeak and moans it caused. Amatista pulled Perri’s wide hips closer, squeezing her ass. The endless moans and wiggling told her she was close. She sucked her clit again, Perri cursing as she came. Amatista kissed her way back up to her neck, leaving a wet trail as she went.

“Shit Ame,” Perri breathed. She rolled against her girlfriend, kissing her neck. 

The two rolled until Perri was on top, Amatista’s shirt pulled off in the process. She was braless, a common thing for her to do. Perri wasted no time, kissing her breasts and pulling away at her shorts. Her soft body was perfect to caress and kiss. She slid her hand into Amatista’s underwear, feeling the warmth and wet of her pussy. Perri thrusted her fingers into her, loving the moans she received. To their dismay, once Amatista moved her hips upward, Perri lost her balance and fell onto bed. 

“Shit I’m too fat for this,” she huffed, sitting up and crossing her arms in defeat.

“No you’re not I just can’t balance with half a leg,” 

“It’s alright… we still had fun,” 

The sadness in her smoky eyes killed Perri. She refused to let the day end like this. She could get off but not Amatista? No! She was going to fuck her girlfriend today, and that was final. “Sit on my face,”

“What?!”

Perri flopped back on the bed, fully ready. “Come on!”

“I’m like 250 over here I’d crush you,”

“Nope,”

“You’d suffocate,”

“I can handle it; now sit,”

Amatista only nodded. She didn’t fully trust this would work, but the conviction in Perri’s voice made her want to try. She pulled her underwear off, and climbed onto top of her girlfriend’s face, trying to keep from covering her nose. Amatista held her headboard for added help, though her grip fell loose the minute Perri’s tongue hit her. She moaned and arched her back into her, her hot mouth sending shivers down her spine. She gripped the headboard as Perri locked her arms around her thighs, pulling her in. Her hips rocked as her tongue worked; sweat beading up from their combined body heat. Amatista’s knees grew shaky as she felt herself getting closer, hips moving faster against Perri’s mouth.

“Fuck!” she shouted, coming hard as she put a crack in the headboard. Amatista climbed off Perri, laying down next to her and laughing at how sticky her face was. Her wet had dripped down into her hair even. 

“I didn’t suffocate, see!” Perri proudly pointed out as she cuddled against her. 

Amatista pulled her into a warm, soft hug. “You sure didn’t.”


	6. Sixth Taco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet's birthday party

“Amatista? Amatista!” Pandara called out. She huffed, knocking on the bedroom door again. It was nearly 10am now, and Ruby was already in the back yard filling the pool. “This is your best friend’s birthday you are not sleeping through it.”

Giving up, Pandara opened the door. She found Amatista passed out; face down in her pillow with her shirt half off. “Honestly how can you sleep this late in the day?”

Slowly, a topless Perri sat up, her body mostly hidden by the thick fluff of Amatista’s unruly hair. The two women locked stares, both frozen in surprise by the presence of the other. “I’ll wake her,” Perri said.

Pandara only nodded, and quickly left the room. In the five years she’d lived with them, never once had she found Amatista with a girl in her bed. With her gone, Perri got up, attaching her leg before trying to wake her girlfriend. She looked out the window, and watched as Ruby fought with the garden hose to fill the pool. From her view, the pool actually looked wide enough to fit the majority of the party though not deep enough to require real swimming. 

“Ame come on,” Perri said, giving Amatista a prod to the side. 

“I’m comfy no,”

“There’s cake remember,”

“Cake can’t motivate me,”

“I’ll wear a bikini,”

A mound of purple and brown fluff moved, now vertical on the bed. No face could be found in it, not until Amatista parted it at least. “Perri you don’t own a bikini.”

“I got you up though,” she teased with a wink.

The birthday party was small, which felt surprising to Perri since Garnet seemed like a popular person. Only her mothers, Rosa, Amatista and Pandara were there for it. The cake was big enough to feed fifty, and there were enough burgers to last until her next birthday. Her gifts were frog themed; a froggy umbrella, a frog pattern purse, frog shirt. The first person in the pool was Sapphire, thanks to Ruby tackle hugging her wife into the water. Amatista kept track of the burgers, sneaking an extra every time they were distracted. Pandara kept with Rosa, of course. Perri could hear her nags on Rosa, asking endlessly why she was wearing a huge dark shirt on such a hot day. 

“You could get heat stroke; you’ve already been sick all week!”

“I’m fine don’t worry,”

“How can I not worry when you’ve had such a bad stomach bug,”

“I’m sure it’ll clear up in time,”

“Shouldn’t you at least see a doctor?”

Perri was sure that if Rosa rolled her eyes anymore they’d roll out her head. She was amazed that she could hide her pregnancy so well from Pandara, especially being almost five months along. Her over sized rock band shirts seemed to hide the protruding belly, but they wouldn’t be able to hide a crying baby in four months. Perri sighed, realizing she’d be in Canada by then. She wouldn’t be here to meet the new baby, or watch Amatista be an amazing aunt. She wouldn’t be here to celebrate anymore birthdays, or enjoy anymore tacos. She’d be in school, rooming with Layla for the next year. Was that really the life she wanted? 

“Heads up!” Amatista shouted, throwing a water balloon. 

The balloon hit Perri in the face, soaking her. Amatista froze, a sheepish grin on her face. She stepped backward as her girlfriend came toward her, waiting for her retaliation. She stopped with her back against the pool, no where left to turn as Perri got face to face with her. 

“Come on baby,” she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Amatista couldn’t tell what Perri was about to do.

Perri bend down, detaching her leg from her pants, and then full body slammed Amatista into the pool. The two landed in a huge splash, spraying Rosa and Ruby who were near by. As the sun set and the stars began to shine, Rosa turned on the patio twinkle lights. The pool was draining out, the barbecue put out and cake half eaten. Garnet sat proud in an over sized lawn chair, a gift from Amatista. It had frogs poorly drawn on the back, clearly hand drawn last minute. The night was quiet and the breeze was cool, and as Perri sat leaned against her tired girlfriend, she realized that this was the best she’d felt in months. The families were loving and the food was good, their home felt comfortable and customers of the truck tipped well. Would life here stay this good? Could she ask to stay, stay here with Amatista and continue serving tacos? Would she look back in ten years and regret it, or would she regret going home in a month and leaving them behind?

The back gate opened, its squeak pulling Perri back to reality. A young guy came through, a guitar strapped on his back and his hair past his waist. She felt as though he was familiar, perhaps a customer she’d served before. Garnet gave him a hug and burger.

“Good you made it,” Sapphire said. “You’re late, but I’ll still pay for a full night.”

“Pay?” Garnet asked.

“I paid for him to play his guitar for a couple hours,” Ruby answered her daughter. “You always seemed to compliment his music!”

Garnet nodded, giving her moms a smile before going to sit by Perri and Amatista. “It’s Rosa who likes his playing, but they mean well.”

Amatista chuckled for a moment. “Hey Perri was there any soda left in the cooler?”

“I think there was one left,”

“Can you get it? Pleeeaaaseee?” she pouted.

Perri stuck her tongue out and went for the cooler. Sadly, the soda was gone, though she knew there was another box in the kitchen. She went inside and grabbed a handful of drinks. The sound of a quiet argument stopped Perri. She somehow always found herself stuck in these odd spots.

“Rosa why haven’t you called me? It’s been like three months and you won’t even answer a text?” 

“Greg please, can’t we do this later?” Rosa begged.

Perri froze, holding her breath so that they didn’t hear her. The guitar guy was Greg? No wonder Amatista called him a hobo; all of his clothes were ripped, even his flip flops.

“I miss you Rosa,”

“I know you do, I miss you too,”

“You told me Pandara had moved out, that you two were done!”

“We were we were, but…”

“She’s always going to come between us, won’t she?”

“No Greg that’s not true!”

“At least you still wear my rock shirts. Did it shrink? That shirt was bigger right?”

“It… it didn’t shrink. Listen we can talk later, please Greg,”

“Rosa what’s going on here?” Greg’s voice sounded concerned now.

A long sigh came from Rosa. “Do you remember the saint Patrick’s day party?”

“Of course! Wait… wait are you… oh no. Did you tell anyone?”

“Just you and Amatista. I’m sure Perri knows too; those girls seem close,”

“Ok… ok we’ve got what, five months to work with. Ok I can do this. This will be fine I promise!” he assured her.

Perri heard her sigh again, and head back outside. Greg rounded the corner, nearly colliding with her. He didn’t seem concerned that she’d been there listening; that was probably the least of his worries right now. Perri went back outside, and watched Pandara continue to dote on Rosa. The two seemed like a sweet couple when she met them in June, but seeing Rosa’s face now told her otherwise. Now, they just seemed like a lopsided, stale relationship, soon to crumble. Greg came back out, his guitar tuned proper. He played whatever was asked, though he got confused on Amatista’s request of Ninja Sex Party. Ruby asked Sapphire to dance with each song. It was cute seeing them dance together, growing tired at the same time in each song, only to try dancing again when he played something new. A tap on Perri’s shoulder made her jump.

“Wanna dance?” Amatista asked, her gaze not meeting Perri’s.

“Yeah!” she answered. 

The excited gleam in Amatista’s eyes was something she knew she would never forget. The two dance together, bouncing awkwardly as Perri’s leg squeaked from the movement. The song changed, now a slower and clearer, and also played by Garnet, who had grown tired of Greg dropping his guitar pick every thirty seconds. Amatista held Perri close, now only swaying back and forth with her. In that moment, it felt as though she was the only thing there in the world. The road noise, the chattering cicadas, the soft dripping from the pool; all of these were gone, lost in the soft embrace of Amatista. 

“You leave in a few weeks… don’t you?” she asked, her voice soft.

“I suppose I do,”

She pulled Perri close, burying her face in her shoulder. “Don’t go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting these on schedule again. Sorry for the delays; my cat passed away and I've been at a loss from it. She used to sit with me when I wrote, so writing feels lonely now. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the continuing and, at some point, conclusion. This chapter is for you Padme; I love you.


	7. Seventh taco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perri spends all night questioning her relationship with Amatista
> 
> Chapter is short; enjoy some sex

With the balloons deflated and cake finished, the birthday party was over. Ruby assured everyone she would clean up the next day, as the shared yard was covered in party cups and popped balloon shreds. Everyone had said their good byes, gone to their rooms, and were probably happily asleep now, all but Perri that is. Instead, Perri lay on her couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. Amatista’s words played repeatedly in her head. Don’t go, don’t go. She had only spent six short weeks with this family, with Amatista. She still has a lease signed for an apartment in Canada! Classes registered for the fall and tuition paid! A sweet kiss and potential love from a beautiful girl doesn’t change those facts.

“Love?” Perri mumbled to herself in the dark. She sat up, pulling her pillows with her. “Would she… could she…?”

Perri shook her head, trying to toss out the idea. No one could love someone in such a short amount of time… could they? She huffed, annoyed that her mind refused to let the subject go. Two days ago her heart wasn’t torn like this. Was it the dancing? The party? The sex? Perri felt her cheeks blush at the memory. Amatista’s plump lips, the way the felt on her body. Her voluptuous shape, her soft skin pressed against her own. The purr she made, the way she tasted. Perri reached for her water bottle, feeling a bit more thirsty than usual. Her body felt hot at the memory of Amatista’s love. She kicked away the hot sheets, a dampness of sweat beginning. 

“Shouldn’t be legal to look like that,” she huffed.

Slowly, Perri peeked around the side of the couch, checking to make sure no lights had come on. The kitchen and stair lights were still off; no sign of awake life around. She leaned back on the armrest, sliding her pajamas down. Already her underwear were damp, on the verge of soaked if she dared to imagine Amatista again. She slid her hand under the fabric, and moaned softly as she began rubbing her clit. Her fingers no longer felt as good as they used to. Plump lips and a long tongue had spoiled her already, though in the moment this would do. Just the slight thought of Amatista’s touch made her moan. Her pussy throbbed for more, more than her own thin fingers. Perri rubbed faster, her legs shaking lightly as she came close to-

“Hey, you still up Perri?” Amatista asked from the stairs.

Shit. Perri froze. She didn’t know if she should fake sleeping or what to do. The creeks of the floorboards told her to decide quickly. She grabbed the blanket and threw it over herself; hiding her lowered pants and wet spot she had formed on the couch. Amatista rounded the corner, looking over to her and smiling.

“Did I wake you?”

“Oh no no! I uh… couldn’t sleep…?”

“Same.” She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips. “My bed felt weird trying to sleep in. It’s not a big bed but it kinda felt…” 

“Empty?” Perri asked.

The blush on Amatista’s cheeks told her that she guessed correctly. In Perri’s great worries for herself and this relationship, she forgot to consider that Amatista was in the same boat. In six weeks, Amatista would be alone again, selling tacos by herself while everyone else continued forward. She looked as scared as Perri felt at the moment. 

“Could I… stay on the couch with you?”

Perri opened her mouth to answer, and froze. Of course, she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night wrapped in her soft arms, pressed against her chest. She also wanted to preserve what little dignity she had left. The silence between them grew awkward. Amatista sat on the opposite end of the couch, and noticed the fear in Perri’s eyes.

“You were jackin weren’t you?”

“I… uh… well… Dammit yes!” she hid her face in the armrest of the couch. “I couldn’t help it… you’re too much.”

“Not gonna lie that is probably the hottest thing I’ve heard. The idea of me made you- I’ve never had anyone masturbate to the idea of me like holy shit Perri,”

She turned back to look at Amatista. The excited grin on her face was a surprise. “You… you like this?”

Amatista laid herself along Perri’s back, squishing her down into the couch cushions. She pulled the blanket over the both of them, and pulled Perri’s hand out of her underwear. She leaned close to her ear, and whispered, “I find it hot.”  
Her hot breath sent shivers down her spine. Amatista kissed along Perri’s neck, nipping her lightly and leaving soft marks in her path. Her hand traced the edge of her stomach as her fingers lowered to a soft patch of blond hair. Perri already was on edge; at this rate she felt she’d come before even being touched. A soft gasp escaped her as Amatista’s fingers touched her clit. Her fingers moved gently, circling slowly as she began to kiss her neck harder. Perri pushed her hips into her hand, moaning lightly. 

“You’re pretty eager huh?” Amatista teased, her fingers slowing down.

Perri squirmed under her, panting lightly as her hips pressed against Amatista’s hand. Her teasing drove her crazy; she wanted nothing more than to come already, but her girlfriend was enjoying this too much. Her fingers barely would touch her, just light enough to know they are there, but not enough to bring Perri the satisfaction she craved. With every movement of her hips, Amatista would move her hand further away. Her soft giggles told Perri that at least she was having fun.

“Ame,” she whined, begging for something more than a tease.

“Ame what?” 

“Quit teasing me already,”

“Ame whaaat?”

A long huff was Perri’s answer. “Please?”

A sharp gasp left Perri as Amatista bit her neck. She pulled her hips into her, her fingers pressing hard against her clit. If she’d known just saying please would have gotten this, she’d have been yelling it all night. Amatista sucked hard on Perri’s neck, biting as her fingers rubbed her clit faster. Every moan and squeal seemed to fuel her movements. She grew tense, so close to coming yet she didn’t want this to ever end. Amatista gave her clit a pinch as she bit down on her neck again. Perri moaned loud into the armrest, trying to muffle the sounds of her orgasm. Soft kisses covered her neck as she tried catching her breath. The soft, warm embrace of Amatista’s cuddle felt wonderful after that.

“You squeak funny,” Amatista laughed, kissing the back of Perri’s neck. "But I love it."

Perri blushed lightly, and rolled over to snuggle into Amatista's arms. The idea that such a simple wrong exit on a freeway brought her this still boggled her mind. The idea that in less than six weeks she would be in another country boggled her mind. She could live like this. She could spend her days serving tacos from a truck, spend her nights laying in the arms of a beautiful girl she loved. Perri felt her heart skip a beat at the thought. She looked up at Amatista; her smoky eyes were half shut, a sleepy smile on her soft face. There was no doubt in Perri's mind anymore. She loved her, and she had to stay.


	8. Eighth Taco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perri goes on a road trip with Amatista and Garnet, and gets a serious phone call.

“We’re lost,” Perri huffed, glancing at her GPS for the tenth time in five minutes.

“I told you to take a left on Main,” Garnet said, tipping her sunglasses down.

“Guys I swear it’s like right around the corner,” Amatista assured them.

Perri pulled into the first parking lot she found. “You’ve been saying that for a fucking hour!”

“It’s not my fault Canadians can’t fucking drive!” she snapped. 

Garnet tapped the two, and pointed out the window. “Is this it?”

Amatista squealed, barreling out the car. Perri and Garnet followed, both a bit unsure of what they were expecting to find. The parking lot was giant, parking spots still unmarked and the gravel still loose. Construction signs were posted at the corner, claiming this be done by December. Amatista ran to the middle of the lot, looking around at the area and mumbling to herself various measurements.

“Behold! The future home of Fusion Tacos!” she yelled.

“Ame we’re six hours away in Austin,” Perri pointed out.

“I know! This is like the food truck capital! Just picture it with me guys; a bright shiny truck, patio chairs and a line of customers wrapping around the street corner,”

“It does sound nice,” Garnet commented. “Though I’m not sure how you can afford moving.”

“Simple; I sleep in the truck!” Amatista said, her determination clearly not wavering. “This lot won’t be done til December, and they’re not renting the area out until February. That gives me what, seven months to get this together?”

Perri wandered to the street corner, reading the construction site sign. “It says future home of Gorudough’s.”

“Yeah yeah they made some deal to grab the corner spot, but see I’m gonna take the middle spot! If I’m right by the best doughnuts in Austin there’s no way my stuff won’t do good!”

The trio spent the remainder of the day eating from other food trucks, trying to steal ideas for their own. They stopped for the night at a hotel half way home in Dallas, taking a two bed room. Perri flopped onto the bed by the A/C. While she loved every minute spend in Texas with everyone, she missed the cold of Canada. Garnet offered to find food, and left with the request for burgers and pizza. Amatista flopped down beside Perri. 

“Do you really think it’s possible?” Amatista asked.

“What?” 

“Moving here. Having my taco truck be in a prime spot?”

“Amatista your tacos are perfect! If anyone deserves this, it’s you!”

“But is it possible? I’ve been saving up for almost a year now,”

Perri kissed Amatista. She looked her in the eyes, and answered, “This will happen.”

Garnet returned with hamburger pizza, and told them it was the best she could find near their hotel. They agreed to finish their drive the next morning, taking the night to sleep and watch terrible TV reruns on the unfocused screen. In the quiet of the night, an annoying buzzing woke Perri. She flailed her hand around the nightstand, hunting for her glasses and the light switch. The buzzing stopped once she got the light on, but instantly resumed not a second later. Perri discovered it to be Amatista’s cell phone, left on vibrate. 

“Ame, wake up,” she yawned, poking her sleeping girlfriend with the phone. 

Amatista lazily took the phone from her, and answered with a mumble. Perri flopped onto her pillow again, only to have the blankets thrown onto her. She sat up, and watched as Amatista threw their items into her bag, yelling for Garnet to wake up. 

“Pandara! Pandara! Calm down just tell me what hospital,” she said, fighting to pull her shoes on and find the car keys. 

Before Perri could register what happened, she found herself being pushed into the passenger seat of the car. Garnet took the role of driver, letting the worked up Amatista have time to calm down. She explained on the drive that Pandara had taken Rosa to the hospital after complaining of stomach pain all night. Pandara had sounded sure of the idea of appendicitis, but they knew that wouldn’t be the answer. The fear Amatista had was that she was losing her baby, an issue Pandara wouldn’t think to be worried about. What was supposed to be a three-hour drive only took a mere hour and a half. It was an amazement that they didn’t receive a ticket after running so many lights. Amatista quickly found Pandara in the maze of the hospital.

“Finally!” Pandara huffed as the three neared. “Not a single person will tell me a thing here! They treat me like a complete stranger! I’ve been dating her for nearly six years now.”

“Where is she?” Amatista asked.

“In the room on the left,”

Amatista headed into the room, leaving the rest to wait. Perri sat out in the waiting room, doing the only thing she could; wait. She listened to Pandara complain to Garnet for an hour, and soon found herself asleep. With a sharp jolt, Perri awoke. The waiting room around her was silent; there wasn’t another soul around. The whispers of her favorite voice broke the deafening silence. She stood, looking for where Amatista must be. Alone on the floor, just outside Rosa’s room, was Amatista. She sat in a ball, her phone to her ear and her face blotchy from worry tears.

“Hey… it’s me… your lil sis. I know you like being left alone sis when you go off… but you need to come home, ok? Rosa’s in the hospital. She’d kill me for saying this but she’s pregnant and I think she might lose the baby. I know you guys fight but… but I need you, ok? Just… just come home for me,” Amatista’s voice cracked in the middle of her plea. 

Perri wanted to go to her, hug her, comfort her, but she stopped. Her sister was never a simple subject. She was never an openly discussed topic; the most Perri knew was that she would leave at random, and not come home for a while. She didn’t want Amatista feeling like she was being spied on, though Perri did have to admit she seemed to have a talent for hearing what shouldn’t be heard. A small huff escaped her, and quietly she stepped toward her somber girlfriend. Once sitting beside her, Amatista lay her head on Perri’s lap. 

“Are you ok?” Perri asked.

“I am now,” she answered, her face pressed against Perri’s plaid shirt.

“How’s Rosa?”

She found her question answered with a soft snore. Amatista fell fast asleep on her lap, her face pressed against her stomach and hands draped across her legs. Perri stroked her hair until she found herself asleep. She found petting Amatista’s hair to be the best source of relaxation; she couldn’t imagine not petting her before sleeping. The next morning everyone was allowed in to see Rosa. Despite being in a hospital bed, she appeared fine and claimed to feel perfectly ok. The doctor agreed to tell them all what was wrong, despite Amatista being the only blood relative. Perri figured the issue must be minor or that with Amatista there that it was ok.

“So?” Pandara asked, half leaning on Rosa.

“Just Braxton Hicks contractions! They’re harmless; just annoying,” the doctor answered.

“Sweet you’re ok!” Amatista exclaimed, hugging her sister.

“Contractions?” Pandara asked.

“I would recommend bed rest for a bit to be safe; 20 weeks is still pretty early,” the doctor added.

“My vacation ends in a month; I’ll have to come back to see you guys!” Perri chirped. In the back of her mind, she was still fully convinced about not going home, but she didn’t feel the need to spring the idea on Amatista just yet.

“Also you’re plenty far along to find out what you’re having,” the doctor pointed out.

“Contractions?” Pandara asked again, now stepping backward and sitting down. 

“I want the surprise of it!” Rosa answered.

The doctor left after that, letting the family regroup with their excitement of her being all right. Amatista instantly decided to give Rosa’s shifts to Garnet, which Garnet had no issue in taking. Perri began offering to help move any needed furniture into Rosa’s room and offer to come stay for her winter break to help. Their excited chatter kept them from noticing how silent Pandara was. The happy moment between the family popped when a new face showed up.

“Rosa! I just got Amatista’s message! What happened?” Greg asked, leaning on the doorway to catch his breath. He appeared to have been running to get there. 

“I’m ok! I just need bed rest,” she answered.

“You!” Pandara snapped, jumping up in anger. She glared at Greg, and then turned her sights to Amatista and Garnet. “You knew, didn’t you? Didn’t you?! You all knew and said nothing!”

“I ain’t no snitch,” Amatista growled. 

Pandara grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, but her arms were quickly pulled away by Perri. How dare she grab Amatista! This is her sister; she’s allowed to keep her secrets! Pandara huffed in frustration, and ripped her arms out of Perri’s grasp. She stormed out the room, yelling back that she was moving out. 

“At least there will be room for a crib now,” Rosa said.


End file.
